Book 5 Deadly Weakness
The Society is under attack by an unknown threat. The team in Miami was overrun, and the team in San Francisco was completely destroyed. The assaults were executed with military precision and devastating swiftness. A traitor is providing the enemy with critical intelligence. Aaron must discover the traitor and stop the attacks before another team is lost. To pull it off, he'll need a plan clever enough to fool his own people. Everybody is a pawn in this game. This blurg copied with permission from ''http://www.grayspearsociety.com/#ajaxbox'' Cover work done by Samantha DeCarlo Characters (Spoiler Alert) Ethel ''Legatus Legionis'' of North America. Ethel has white hair, dark skin and eyes that look like black holes. The machettes she carries with her are known throughout the society. Her gift is super natural speed. Aaron Commander of Chicago team. He has brown hair and bushy eyebrows. He is very fit and feared by those he is in charge of. His gift is acid spit and super natual accuracy. Marina ''Legionnaire and Second in command in Chicago gets promotion to Commander of San Francisco by end of book. She has red hair and green eyes and the temper to go with it. Her gift is venumus finger nails that can be used to incompasitate, knock out or kill if needed. '''Smythe' Legionnaire ''for Chicago team. Former Army doctor Smythe is usually less violent than the others on his team but he is still good at his job. His gift is super natural healing. '''Norbert 'Legionnaire ''Norbert has adjusted quickly to his role in the society. He is strong and a good fighter. It is his job to take care of the twins as appointed by God. '''Kamal '''assistant for Chicago team. Kaml is the scientist/forensic specialist for the team. It is his job to help analyize evidence to see when the Society has a real case or not. Kamal is always well dressed and professional looking '''Nancy '''assistant for Chicago team. Nancy is the Jill of all trades. She keeps the vehicles running and makes sure everything in headquarters is working like it is suppose to. She has a short haircut and is almost always wear coveralls that have oil stains on them, and always has a smile on her face. '''Bethany and Leanna '''assistants for Chicago. I list them together because they are always together. Bethany and Leanna are identical twins, and are the hackers for the team. They were born princess' of Satina all of their family were killed in a rebellion after their father failed to listen to their warning that the people weren't happy. They ended up in America. They are known throughout the society as "The Twins" and are viewed with awe by the other hackers in the society. The only way to tell them apart is that one of them wears the Eye of Santina, a large diamond necklace that was the only crown jewel they were able to save before fleeing for their lives. '''Jack '''assistant for Chicago Chief of security spends most of his time monitor the surveillance. He is also the one to go when you need a bit of cash for a mission or supplies. He has a bald head and thinks of himself as a cowboy. '''Xavier '''Commander for Houston has a bushy mustache that is is pride and joy. Lost the love of his life two years ago and has never gotten over it. Decided to take his pain out on the Society. Gift can make multiple images of himself as decoys. Must be within site of them to control them properly. '''Sampson '''Legionnaire ''Second in command of the Houston team. He has curly blonde hair and is strong as an ox which is where he got his nick name. '''Hanley '''FBI Agent working with Xavier. Believes the Society is a Terriorist group. Xavier has convienced him that they are bad guys that need to be taken down by telling enough truth to make them look like the ones causing the evil instead of stopping it. '''Dew '''assistant. Dew is the computer hacker for the Houston cell. He has curly blonde hair and a large jaw that looks almost too big for the rest of his face. (more characters to come) About the Book Ethel approaches the team she trust the most. Things have been happening that suggest there is a trader in the Society. She comes to Aaron hoping he can come up with a way to weed them out. She calls a convention where all of the Commanders and Seconds are called together. The only ones that know the truth behind the meeting are Ethel, Aaron and Marina. Even Aaron's team aren't clued in since they don't know who they can trust. The convention works and the traitor flees. The society must track him down and "retire" him to proctect the rest of the Society from his plans. Aaron must outsmart someone with the same training he has who has a gift of his own to succeed in this latest mission. Category:Books